User blog:IWNC/House of Pi / House of Mistrust Recap
Thanks to everyone who read and commented! I think it’s time to start now! Also, I kind of did one cap a scene because it’s easier for me, which means less caps. Tell me if you’d rather the first way. Oh, and also sorry if it’s not as funny as the last one in the beginning. I’m half asleep on a Thursday night at 1:14 watching the Nanny. So we leave off with Team Albian (one of my fave teams. I mean come on, it’s the guys of the original Sibuna. WHY DIDN’T THIS ALREADY HAPPEN?) They are spying on Trudy and Victor. Victor catches them and they make the best song I have ever heard in my life. They’re better than Adele. Victor says immediately that it is not a date, and Trudy leaves. So rude of Vic. This is the episode of heartbreak. It’s pretty sad. Ok so Kt is talking to pictures again and Patricia walks in and asks to be her partner. Kt says sure and Patricia’s all like ‘whaaaaa-?’ Patty asks her why she didn’t tell her to get lost, because tbh, that’s what she would do. Haha, that’s what I would do too. Well, that is if someone I hated talked to me. Like if Annie G. came to me with her moter mouth and buggy eyes asked me to be her—Sorry. I just really hate her. … Anyway! Eddie is being a snoop and tries to listen into their conversation, but instead gets a vision, or a daymare or something. There’s this weird girl that shows up. Next ten nightmares. She's stairing into my soul. Alfie and Fabian get a list or chores to do and Amber stops them in the hall. She asks if they have a plan and they totes do! KT and Eddie talk about Deadby and plan to see what’s up with her. I swear it’s like Vera number 2. And I hated ''Vera. I’m not looking forward to the season with Deadby. KT and Eddie ask her about her other schools, and she is very obvious about the fact that she didn’t teach anywhere else. Eddie and KT have an ‘I know you’re lying look’. She then tells them to tell Victor she needs her heat fixed. Oh! And it’s the morning and I’m more awake! So It’ll probably be funnier, yay! They’re all in their only class at the school and they talk about the bizniz project. Willow asks Amber to be her partner, but Amber wants to be alone. I totally understand. There is like only one person who I can work well with, other than that I’d rather work ALONE! Willow asks Mara who accepts. Jerome tells her she’s not allowed to have a partner, and she asks him why she can’t have a partner considering Alfie is his. Good question, but he says Alfie doesn’t count because he’s useless. Willow starts being all weird again and says that it’s OK if Amber wants to work alone. She’s starting to really freak me out. Amber tells her she’s sorry, and that she just wants to prove to her dad that she’s independent, and wants to show him what she wants to do with herself. Sibuna meets in a very private place in the middle of school in front of everyone where everyone can see their super-secret work and talk about another clue that they have decoded. Alfie is the first one to see that it’s Pi! 3.14159… that’s all I know. Joy calls him out on his food love. He figures out that it is actually a house or something and Amber points out that the Egyptians can’t draw. Patricia comes with her fortune cookies and show them to Amber, and it’s so true. ‘Those who want to sing must find a song’ or some crap like that. Are you serious? ‘Those who want to vomit must find a bucket’ KT comes and Patricia bluntly tells her how much it sucks. KT is all sad before Patricia comes up with ''mis''fortune cookies and spreading rumors about the students of the un-named boarding school. KT is all excited gives Patricia a high five. KT goes out to make more cookies when she sees Eddie on the ground spying on Victor. They begin listening in, and all I can think is that they’re really loud whisperers. Anyway, they hear that he’s going to attend a meeting that is not at the gate house. He leaves and Eddie says they’re going to follow him to his secret meeting. KT is ''SUCH ''a newbie. This is the prefect opportunity to spy, and KT doesn’t want to take it? Wow. At least when Nina was here she caught on. Oh, and can I just say, these two SUCK at spying? They’re stepping on every branch in sight. SHUT UP! They see it’s Victor and Deadby, and have no idea that the other guy is Mr. Sweet. Then th guy turns around and poor Eddie sees that it’s his dad. Another heartbreak After a commercial, we see KT being totally and utterly insensitive towards the entire thing. Just like last week she was my favorite character of the week, this week she’s my LEAST favorite character. She should have given him time to take everything in. Next scene is probably one of the more heart breaking. Joy finally gets up the confidence to ask Fabian out, and he shoots her down like a rabbit during hunting season. Poor Joy. I don’t like when people who say she deserves it. I wouldn’t even want the girl who I hate to go through something like that. That’s terrible. Absolutely terrible. Fabian was such a complete and utter douche bag. Jerome comes and announces his sales. He brings out Alfie, who is in a dog suit. It’s totes like Season 1. I would just like to point out that Amber is the only one who isn’t laughing. That is nice on Ana/ the directors part, because it’s very realistic. Mara asks him if that’s all he’s got, and laughes at the fact that that's rhe best he could do was hotdogs served by a ‘Hot Doggie Dog’ Patricia spots Eddie in the hall and he’s sad. He asks her if he was ever in a bad girls club and Patricia’s like “duh”. Before I continue, I can't forget the dact that he called her 'yacker' Fabian, Patricia, and Amber tell him Eric was in a secret society. Eddie is heartbroken, again. He tells Amber to shut it and leaves, angry that no one told him. Amber shows Alfie what she did with the dress, and he tells her he loves it, even though he’s afraid of her leaving. Sibuna is looking at the thingy thingy and Joy’s really sad. See? ^ She can hardly focus. They figure out it’s a Gate House which is where Ms. Deadby’s been and head there. Eddie visits his dad, and remember this is right after learning of his past. He’s trying his hardest to not show how upset he is, and gives him a chance to be honest, and asks him where he was. Mr. Sweet just continues to lie. He leaves after roughly shoving the book over and walking out like a bad ass. I never really had an attraction to Eddie, but… . . . . . . . . Now we go to Sibuna, who have FINALLY made it to the gate house. They notice that ‘OH NO’ the door is locked. No duh dip shits. Who doesn’t lock their doors after leaving their house? I mean, really. Do they not lock their doors? Especially considering all the secrets they have? So Sibuna is ready to do what they do best, but Joy’s not feeling up to it. She looks sick. So she heads back home. The rest of them find one of those get into the basement doors, and easily open it. For someone who goes through the trouble of putting a keypad on the door would make it harder to get in. Jesus Christ. Willow is walking around Anubis (by the way, WTAF?) and hears Joy crying loudly. She tells her she saw what happened between her and Fabian and Joy totes calls her out by asking her what she’s doing here when she doesn’t even live here. YES! She says some weird crap back. Joy tells her to STFU & GTFO! “Great, can you flow back out and leave me alone now, please?” YESSSSSSSSSSS! I’ve been waiting for someone to say that. I would also appreciate a quote from mean girls. . . . . . . . . Great job on Klariza’s part. I may joke, but she did a phenomenal job acting in this episode. Meanwhile, Sibuna is still at Deadby’s, when she comes back. Fabian, Alfie, and Patty leave Amber, who doesn’t have time to run out. They leave and Amber runs into the room with that secret door and hides. She sees the teachers go into a room and she follows them in. It turns out that the Secret Society 2.0 is going to see, get ready for this, the SLEEPER! We have the Seeker, the Keeper, the Enabler, and THE SLEEPER! What kind of name..? But that would be my job. I would be the Seeker of the bed, the Keeper of the covers, the Enabler of the dreams, and THE MOTHER EFFING SLEEPER! So yeah, Amber follows them in and sees what they’re talking to THE ''SLEEPER. Then when she sees it she squeaks. Like seriously? . . . . . . . . This is ridiculous, you’ve been in Sibuna for three years! The crew comes out and Alfie immediately asks where Amber went. They say that she must have ran back to the house. The teachers check out the Sleeper (still love that) and Amber follows them, like I said before. The teachers leave and Amber gets locked in. Anyway, the teachers come out without any idea of Amber in their super secret room, but still foreshadow the fact that Amber is in there RIGHT NOW. I really want to hate Ms. Deadby but I can’t. I say all of the time that she’s Vera 2.0 and I hated her, but I really can’t hate someone who talks to Victor, and does it like a boss. Mara walks into a kitchen that looks like… well… my kitchen after breakfast. I can’t even- I really, I can’t. I tried to discribe the scene, but the caps do it. Amber is crying and texting trying to get out of there.'' '' Patricia asks Joy what’s up, and she tells him she was thinking about Fabian. Patricia jokes and says ‘surprise, surprise’ and Joy tells her she’s serious. And I liked that a lot, because their relationship is very laughy and jokey. And that’s how my friends are, but I don’t always want to laugh. And that was very real. Because if my friends laugh, I’ll ‘totes’ punch them in the face. And no, I’m not joking. Amber starts pacing, and says something about Alfie. “Alfie says, something I couldn’t hear if my life depended on it” KT and Eddie talk some more, and I once again am annoyed at her insensitivity. This isn’t just some person, this is his father, and she doesn’t even care. Least favorite character right now. Sibuna minus Amber talk about what happened, and what the heck happened to privacy? Why would you talk in the middle of the hallway? No but seriously, this is really bothering me. What the heck are they doing having these loud conversations and expect no one to hear? How is it that the entire house doesn’t know? What happened to the meetings in the woods and the attic and the library and the bedrooms? They talk about Amber being at the gatehouse and Eddie and KT hear them. KT and Eddie tell them how dangerous Denby is. And they have to hurry and get Amber, or she’s toast. They rush and are about to go get Amber but Vitor stops them. They say there’s a rat, but he doesn’t believe them and instead gets sent to bed. Patricia talks to KT and then KT obviously lies about a headache. She wants Patricia to trust him, so she lies. Yeah, I just realize how this isn’t very funny right now. And it’s now late on a Friday nigt, but I promise it’ll be up by tomorrow. Ok, I’m up! Eddie and KT talk and Eddie finds out that she actually hasn’t been teaching at other schools. Oh my God she IS Vera. Sibuna open Amber’s door and sees that Amber isn’t there. I can’t even, no. Amber is not there. That’s all I can say. Sometimes I just, I ugh!, why would she..? This makes no SENSE! I’m gonna start writing this damn show. They go down stairs and Fabian says they should eat quickly and hurry to get Amber. Alfie says he doesn’t want food, he just wants Amber. . . . . . . . . I will MARRY Alfie! He’s been bothering me, he was my least favorite character for the first few episodes, but now I aplaudd him. I want someone like Alfie who loves me and makes me feel like a QUEEN! This is why I love him. The next few caps are just for that. '' '' Sorry for the Nick watermark RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FACE! They go to the gatehouse and wait for Ms. Deadby to come, then they ask her if she knows where Amber is, and sadly she is telling the truth. They leave. Ok. Weak attempt at trying to get Amber back. At school, Alfie is carrying Amber’s dress around, being all good boyrfirend-y and they’re talking about how Amber still isn’t there. Wllow comes to talk to Fabian. She tells him that, well in her own Willow-y way, he was an ass. Victor is talking to Victor again, but this one’s creeping me out more. I’ll tell you why. Most of the time when I kiss a guy, this is the move he does. Now it’s the day of the bizniz thingamabober, and they are all dressed and ready. Eddie is being, well, him, but checking out the cheerleaders. Patricia is watching him and I don’t know wheather to be happy that there’s a Peddie moment, or mad because, really Patricia? If you’re so mad, JUST SAY SOMETHING! Fabian rushes to help out Joy, and she is rightfully spiteful towards him. She tells him OFF and I can’t help but say, ‘Go Joy!’ She goes off to continue setting up, and can I just say… KT and Patricia look gorgeous. Mr. Millington comes through and he asks for Amber, and is told that actually, she’s sick. Willow freaks out, and Mr. Millington looks at her like she’s crazy, which made my day. It’s a parallel to Alfie’s worries for Amber after hearing she was ‘sick’ in season 1. Also, Eddie goes to look for something that proves his dad is lying. Eddie finds a key in a picture frame, and openes it up to fina an Anubis mask. Jerome tells Alfie he has to be better, and Alfie asks why it’s so important to him that he beats Mara. Jerome tells him he doesn’t want Mara to think he’s useless, which is really sweet. So anything he does that goes with this particular plotline, I’m ok with. I don’t mind. Because of that speech. So I hope he beats her. Amber is of course still at the place. Also, this scene is the same as the first one when she was locked in there, if you didn’t know. Deadby announces that they can get a lunch break. Sibuna minus Amber sets off to find, well, Amber. Eddie comes back and asks to speak to KT, alone. KT learns he found something in Mr. Sweets stuff. KT is still insesnsitive and it’s really beginning to bother me. Jerome ended up eating all of the stuff, the fregtibles or whatever, you know what I mean. Mara tells him it will make him sick, which it does, and he runs to puke it up. Sibuna minus Amber is a Deadbys, well, Amber’s there too. Anyway, she’s still not found and Alfie’s really worried. Then Ms. Deadby comes back, and they run out. Amber is busy doing… something, I really can’t tell what it is she is trying to attempt. And Deadby is coming over to THE SLEEPER and Amber puts on her cliff hanger face. Sibuna is always getting caught now a days! In season 1 they never got caught! But also, KT and Eddie never get caught. Maybe it’s beginners luck. Anyway, I liked this episode. And it’s time to reveal my favorite character of the week! The winner is… . . . . . . . . When I heard Amber would be missing, I wanted Alfie to be worried because it would be in his character, and he was. Also he was supportive of Amber, and I am proud of him! Who was your favorite? Tune in every Saturday after the show! <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of Trickery / House of Unity Recap|Next-->]] Isys777 (talk) 03:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts